What Hurts The Most
by TossedxTurned
Summary: [Oneshot] [Songfic] She truly had loved him, but it was too late to tell him. He was gone forever. NaruHina and SasuSaku.


Warning: Very sad.

NaruHina, SasuSaku.

**SONG IN PROFILE.**

* * *

"NO!" Hinata said, running out. Her father sighed and got up. 

"You always hated him didn't you?" she nearly screamed. He stared at nothing as she ran out. She ran into Neji who heard of the news.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

He hugged her tightly as she cried. She cried for half an hour and fell asleep. Neji carried her back to her room.

The next day, Hinata dragged out of bed and slowly got dressed. The thought was still on her mind. She knew from now on, things will be much different. She wondered how her friends have took it as comparison to her. She slowly walked to school.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." Sakura said, hugging her. She hugged back and walked with Sakura to class.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close _

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Sasuke punched the locker across from his. He glared at it after. This was the dobe's locker. He was stupid to ever buy that truck. He sighed and imagine what the others were thinking. He saw Sakura and imagined what it would be like without her. Shudder. They were dating for some time now. It would be painful for her to go like that. He planned to talk to her after class.

Hinata sat down with Sakura behind her. In the middle of the class, she felt sick and went home. Neji went with her.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

She trew up in the toilet with Neji outside. When she finished, she sat with a hand on her stomach. She stood up and ran out the door. Neji was alarmed with her jumping over him but relaxed, thinking she needed time alone.

**_Flash back:_**

_'Naruto, what do you think will happen?' Hinata asked. He looked up._

_'You mean the future? I think... I'll be with you!' he said, tickling her. She laughed and he kissed her after._

_**End of flash back.**_

She cried as she ran down the drive way.

_What hurts the most Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

She turned out to run down the road. She had no shoes so her feet were getting blisters but she didn't care. She needed to go see him. She imagined the day when he drove down that same driveway in his truck that she walked on moments before and how she walked away into the house. She cried at the memory.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

She ran to the side of the road where it was rocky but didn't care. Soon, she came upon the white cross that had N.U. on it with many flowers and signatures on it. A few feet away was car parts with some shattered glass. She kneed down and cried her heart out. She was too late. She truely had loved him, but it was too late to tell him. He was gone forever. No more pranks. No more foxy grins. No more Naruto.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do

* * *

_

Sad ain't it? This was for my poor uncle who died a few years ago. I didn't cry so I thought this might make up for it! I was the last one in my family to talk to him and I didn't say good bye when he went fishing where he drowned with his friend. I just said, 'Hn, bye' and went back to family guy. This is a one shot. The song is 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts. It's a country song just to tell you! This was based more on the Music Video IN MY PROFILE if it seems to not match the song.


End file.
